Llamada de emergencia
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería, simplemente no lo vio venir.


**_Nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería, simplemente no lo vio venir._**

Marinette junto con Alya, Juleka y Rosita caminaban por la ciudad mientras conversaban se sus cosas, Alya le estaba preguntando acerca de Adrien y Marinette tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba al escuchar el nombre del chico que le gusta.

Marinette: "Alya, podrías parar de hablar de él" –dijo golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

Alya: "Tranquila chica, solo jugaba contigo" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Rosita: "OOhh ustedes serian la pareja perfecta" –dijo con una voz burbujeante.

Juleka: "Seguramente" –dijo sonriendo un poco.

Marinette: "Claro… oigan ¿A dónde iremos?" –le pregunto a una de las chicas.

Alya: "Pues… que tal al parque" –dijo chasqueado sus dedos.

Todas las chicas asintieron y fueron hacia el parque. Al caminar a casi llegar observaron a Adrien junto con Nino quien estaba hablando mientras entraban al parque. Las chicas pensaron en una idea.

Alya: "Marinette, te retamos a que le pidas una cita con Adrien".

Marinette: ¡¿Qué?! –grito desenfrenada.

Alya: "Vamos amiga, es tu oportunidad para que puedas salir con él" –dijo tocándole el brazo.

Rosita: "Si Mari, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos por él, mejor antes que nunca".

Juleka: "Además si no puedes con él, podrías pasar con mi hermano Luka" –dijo haciendo que Marinette se sonroje aún más.

Marinette: "Juleka…" –gimió en vergüenza.

Alya: "Vamos Marinette tú puedes" –dijo animándola.

Todas las chicas animaron a Marinette para que se armara de valor para que le dijera a Adrien que saliera con ella, ella respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia el parque para decirle. Sus amigas chillaron al ver su valor y estuvieron atenta a lo que hacía.

Marinette (Mente): "Bien Marinette puedes hacerlo, voy a hacerlo" –se animó a sí misma.

Ella cerro los ojos cuando estaba caminado en la pista, todas las chicas estaban felices por Marinette sin embargo sus sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando vieron el horror ante sus ojos, una camioneta avanzaba a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de llegar a Marinette.

Alya: "Dios mío, ¡Marinette!" –grito a su amiga que estaba en peligro.

Marinette de pronto observo a Alya quien tenía una cara de horror y no sabía que había visto pero sus pensamientos fueron quitados cuando escucho el sonido de una camioneta deteniéndose y cuando volteo para ver… **todo se tono a oscuridad**.

 **Hospital**

"Doctor, ¿nuestra hija va a estar bien?"

"Si, afortunadamente el impacto fue casi leve de lo que esperamos. Solo necesita descansar, acompáñeme".

En un cuarto pequeño Marinette se encontraba inconsciente hasta que pudo abrir los ojos, lo que vio fue que estaba tendida en una cama con una mascarilla para respirar y varias vendas que cubría la sangre que salía de ella.

Marinette: "¿Que… que me paso?" –pregunto mientras que sus ojos miraban el cuarto en donde estaba –"Estoy en el hospital, ¿Qué ha pasado?".

Lo único que pudo escuchar era unos gritos desesperados y su mirada estaba borrosa y lo único que vio era una sombra de alguien quien la agarraba y de ahí cerro los ojos.

Marinette: "Sufrí un accidente" –dijo miraba su cuerpo aun dolorido.

De ahí escucho una ventana que se estaba abriendo, aunque no pudo voltear su cabeza debido al dolor que tenía supuso de quien se trataba.

Marinette: "¿Eres tú Chat Noir?" –pregunto.

Al oírla vio a Chat Noir que tenía una expresión seria y preocupación a la vez, rara vez Marinette lo veía así cuando era Ladybug, pero vio que sus manos temblaban y decidió hablarle.

Marinette: "Chat, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Vine… vine a ver como estabas" –dijo mirando al suelo.

Su expresión era como la de un alma en el purgatorio y a ella no le gustaba verlo así, le gustaba su personalidad juguetona y coqueta.

Marinette: "Podrías decirme que ha pasado cuando estuve inconsciente".

Al decirle Chat Noir movía sus labios intentando decirle lo ocurrido, pero no pudo ya que lo que había visto como Adrien realmente lo asusto, pero al final se lo conto para que ella pudiera saber lo que le paso.

Chat Noir: "Esta bien" –dijo sentándose en la cama en donde estaba Marinette.

*Escena Retrospectiva*

Adrien conversaba con Nino acerca de lo que iban a hacer esta tarde, Nino sugirió que fueran a los videojuegos para entretenerse y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí, al casi salir del parque vieron a Marinette quien caminaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Nino: "Guau Marinette esta muuuy contenta, seguramente alguien la hizo feliz" –dijo sonriéndole a Adrien.

Adrien: "¡Nino!" –dijo mientras lo veía con una cara molesta.

Nino: "Tranquilo Adrien solo bromeaba, además creo que…

De pronto su sonrisa se detuvo cuando vio una camioneta que arrancaba a toda velocidad y llegaba hacia donde estaba Marinette.

Nino: "¡No puede ser! ¡Marinette!"

Adrien volteo para ver a la camioneta que frenaba bruscamente hacia donde estaba Marinette y de pronto…

 **¡CRASH!**

Nunca en su vida había visto un atropellamiento entre sus ojos y al verlo sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante la fatal escena. De ahí varias personas vinieron donde Marinette quien estaba tirada en el suelo y de ellas sus amigas estaban ahí llorando por la escena que vieron.

Nino: "Marinette…" –eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

Adrien: "Nino ve a ver yo llamare a la ambulancia" –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Al correr se escondió entre algunos árboles y saco a Plaga de su camisa y vio que tenía una expresión horrible en su cara.

Plaga: "Ella…"

Adrien: "No, ella no lo hará… ¡ **Plaga, las garras**!"

Al transformarse se dirigió donde estaba la horrible escena, vio a las personas que gritaban desesperadamente por Marinette que le salía sangre en la frente y tenía una morbosa mirada y sus amigas lloraban por ayuda pidiendo una ambulancia.

Alya: "¡Marinette, Marinette resiste!" –grito mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

De ahí llego donde toda la gente solo para quedarse tieso al ver el cuerpo de Marinette rodeada con su propia sangre que salía de ella. Se arrodillo donde ella mientras sostenía su cabeza para cerrarle cuidadosamente sus ojos mientras miraba a Alya.

Chat Noir: "Pásame tu celular" –dijo con una leve voz de mandamiento.

Alya hizo lo que le dijo y le paso su celular al superhéroe mientras que este marcaba 3 números y lo sostenía en su oreja. Luego de unos 3 minutos una sirena se oyó y se acercaba donde la escena trágica, al llegar los padres de Marinette llegaron y abrazaron a su hija mientras lloraban desesperadamente, mas su madre Sabine.

Sabine: "Mi pequeña" –dijo mientras le acariciaba su mejilla pálida.

Tom: "Se fuerte hija, no te vayas" –dijo abrazando tanto a su hija como a su esposa.

Chat Noir de ahí se acercó a la familia Dupain-Cheng y cargo a Marinette en sus brazos mientras se dirigía al camión de ambulancia. Ahí la metió en la camilla y se fue del camión dejando a los paramédicos hacer su trabajo. Los padres de Marinette se metieron al camión mientras que se iban del lugar dejando a la gente que aún estaban ahí. Las amigas de Marinette lloraban por ella y Chat Noir se acercó a ellas para consolarla.

Chat Noir: "Chicas no se preocupen, Marinette es fuerte y va a salir de esta situación" –dijo con una cálida voz.

Rosita: "Pobre Marinette y todo por lo que le dijimos de esa apuesta" –dijo aun llorando.

Chat Noir: "¿Qué apuesta?" –pregunto con curiosidad.

Alya: "Pues * **Snif** * le dijimos que le dijera a Adrien Agreste que tuvieran una cita * **Snif** *"

Chat Noir puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la declaración de Alya, era por eso que Marinette estaba tan feliz cuando la vio antes del accidente, seguramente ella le pediría que tuvieran una cita con él y eso lo entristeció aún más. Al estar unos minutos ahí Chat se fue del lugar dejando a las chicas que aun lloraba acompañadas por Nino.

*Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva*

Marinette al oír eso sintió unas ganas de llorar silenciosamente hasta que Chat Noir la tranquilizo, ella estaba cejad en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del peligro que le sucedería.

Marinette: "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "5 días"

Marinette se sorprendió por la cantidad de días que estuvo inconsciente, al voltear observo que algunos de sus amigos les llevaron presentes para que se mejorara.

Chat Noir: "Se nota que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti".

Marinette: "Si, así es"

De ahí Chat Noir escucho a los doctores que venía hasta aquí y decidió marcharte no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Chat Noir: "Cuídate y mejórate princesa" –dijo mientras se iba del cuarto.

Al verlo irse Marinette observo una vez más los presentes que le dieron para que se recupere, sus padres, amigos, maestros y sorpresivamente de Chloe también, aunque pensó que la carta fue escrita por Sabrina ya que también decía su nombre en la de Chloe.

De ahí los doctores entraron a la habitación y vieron a Marinette quien los veian con una cara sin expresiones. Uno de ellos se acerca a ella.

Doctor: "Marinette, ¿Te sientes bien?" –le pregunto cálidamente.

Marinette: "Si, eso creo" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Doctor: "Tranquila, dentro de pocos días saldrás de aquí".

De ahí los médicos se fueron para avisarles a sus padres de que ya despertó, tras esperar vio a Tikki quien apareció mágicamente y la comenzó a abrazar.

Tikki: "Oh Marinette" –dijo sollozando.

Marinette: "Tranquila Tikki, no es tu culpa después de todo" –dijo calmando a su pequeña mariquita.

Tikki: "Me alegra que estés bien" –dijo calmándose un poco.

Marinette: "A mí también" –dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Tikki: "Veo que tienes muchas cartas y flores, se nota que te quieren mucho" –dijo mirando las cartas.

Marinette: "Tikki ¿Podrías traerme la carta de Adrien?"

Tikki obedeció y agarro la carta de Adrien y la abrió por ella y le entrego la nota que le dio. Marinette lo leyó atentamente.

 **Hola Marinette, realmente me asusté mucho cuando sufriste el accidente. Cuando fui a verte sentí que estaba viviendo una película de tragedia pensando que… no importa. Tus amigas me contaron todo lo ocurrido y pues, quiero que te mejores pronto y que tengamos esta cita, pero esta vez yo te la ofreceré.**

 **-Adrien**

Marinette sonrió ante sus palabras y una lagrima le salió en su ojo, le entrego la carta a Tikki y ella la puso en las demás cartas. De ahí los padres de Marinette aparecieron y al momento de verla corrieron tras ella y la abrazaron acompañada de algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Sabine: "Marinette, estas bien" –dijo aun llorando.

Marinette: "Si, mamá" –dijo viendo a su madre llorando.

Tom: "Cariño pensábamos que… que…" –dijo tartamudeando en lo que iba a decir.

Marinette: "Tranquilo papi, esto bien" –dijo sonriéndole.

De ahí la familia se abrazaron una vez más hasta que los doctores vinieron y les dijo que en pocos días volvería a casa y que pudiera descansar ahí, ellos asintieron y se fueron de la habitación dejándola sola. Marinette observo el techo y luego a la ventana y se sorprendió de que cierto superhéroe con aspecto de gato la observaba y decidió saludarlo y este hizo lo mismo antes de irse del hospital. De ahí se acordó del incidente que tuvo durante estos días de inconciencia.

Marinette: "No lo vi venir…" –dijo mientras miraba el techo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aquí otro One-shot de Ladybug, espero que les haya gustado. Para ser honesto, cuando iba a crear otro One-shot escuchaba músicas del 2000 y encontré el nombre que está en el título y comencé a escribirla.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones.


End file.
